Estoy mucho mejor sin ti
by Hermione.Padfoot
Summary: Luna Nueva Edward se va y no vuelve. Bella comienza a dudar ¿vale la pena seguir mal por él?. Planea darle una oportunidad a Jake, el cual esta totalmente enamorado de ella. Mi primer fic de Twilight!
1. La invitación

**ESTOY MUCHO MEJOR SIN TI**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
No necesito aclarar, pero los personajes NO me pertenecen, son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer.

Lo único que me pertenece es la libertad para escribir historias con estos personajes, así que espero que les guste.

El fic esta basado en Luna Nueva, Edward se va y no vuelve. Bella se plantea nuevamente si vale realmente la pena estar mal por su culpa o darle una oportunidad a Jacob,

Estaba acostada en mi cama mirando el techo.. pensando en el mientras me límpiaba las lágrimas. No puede ser.. -me dije a mi misma- hace seis meses se fue y no me lo puedo quitar de la cabeza.. -No podía creer como pasaba el tiempo, hacía seis meses que él no estaba.. que me había dejado en el medio del bosque habiendome dicho que ya no me quería.. una parte de mi se negaba rotundamente, no creía que Edward me haya dejado de querer.. pero otra parte de mi creía que él tenía razón.

Lo único que yo hacía era poenr en riesgo a él y a toda su familia. Ellos vivieron como humanos durante mucho tiempo y llegue yo y los líos no pararon. Debía admitir mi culpa, y entender a Edward.

Me levanté de la cama y fui directo a darme un baño. Cuando terminé senti el ruido de la puerta y baje corriendo a abrirla, debía ser Jake, siempre salimos.. lo que me sorprendió fue que venga tan temprano.

Bells! -exclamó Jake al verme- ¿como estás linda? -y puso aquella sonrisa que lo distinguía de Sam, su sonrisa, la sonrisa de mi Jake-

Bien, acababa de bañarme -le sonreí, sonreir con Jacob tan fácil..- ¿que te trae por aquí tan temprano? -dije, y mire mi reloj, apenas eran las 10 a.m  
Bueno Bells.. es que me pregutnaba.. digo, la idea es de Billy pero.. -empezó a titubear, es algo que me gustaba y ala vez no de Jake, somos amigos desde pequeños, se supone que no tendría que ponerse nervioso cuando hablabamos, pero a la vez me gustaba lo hacía tan inocente.. -  
Sueltalo Jake -le dije intentando estar irritada, cosa que le causo gracia-

Bueno bueno! ¿quieres ir a almorzar a mi casa? -se ruborizó al instante, eso me hizo sonreir aún más- Billy y Charlie hablan mucho ya sabes.. y pues, Billy le comentó que siempre salimos fuera. y aprovechando la lluvía..

Claro! Me encantaría -le contesté sonriendo-  
Genial! -dijo él- Pues.. paso por ti a las 13?  
De acuerdo, a las 13 entonces!.  
Nos despedimos con un beso en la mejilla por parte de Jake y un abrazo fuerte, aquellos abrazos que me derretían.. pero que sabía que no podía corresponder. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no me puedo olvidar de Edward y decirle a Jake que lo amo?... lo cual hago pero, no del mismo modo_._

Le estaba preparando el almuerzo a Charlie cuando vi la hora. Las 13. Ya estaría por llegar Jake.

Terminé de prepararle el almuerzo, lo deje en la mesa de la cocina y tan pronto me secaba las manos fui corriendo al baño a arreglarme el pelo. Eso me dejo un rato pensando, no solía arreglarme mucho para salir, mi estilo era simple, no soy de esas chicas que desfilan delante el espejo con miles de vestidos para ver cual les queda mejor para salir a caminar, no, yo más bien solía prepararme lo normal, y eso era lo que le gustaba a Edward.. él decía que todo se me veía bien, que le gustaba el tono rosado de mis mejillas, mis ojos... y otra vez estaba pensando en él.

¡Rayos! -exclamé. Por suerte en ese mismo instante sono el timbre, baje corriendo -milagrosamente no tropese- y abrí al puerta, ahí estaba Jake.  
¿Lista? -dijo sonriente tomandome de la mano, solemos caminar así, lo que ahce pensar a sus compañeros de la manada que somos novios-  
Lista -le respondí también tomandole de la mano-

El camino se hizo corto en la motocicleta, me ecantaba sentir el aire en mi rostro, aunque nuevamente me hacía recordar a cuando unos meses atras senti la voz de Edward.. hacía mucho tiempo no la sentía. Bueno, también me había prometido a mi misma -y a Jacob- no ahcer más tonterías para escuchar la voz de Edward -ok, la parte de la voz Jake no lo sabía-. Me aferré más al cuerpo de Jacob, no me gustaba pensar en Edward estando con él, me parecía tan.. inapropiado.

Jake era tan distinto a Edward conmigo.. Con Jacob podíamos charlar de absolutamente cualquier cosa, reirnos por todo, tomarnos de la mano y caminar por la playa, y no tenía que ocultarle cosas a Charlie ya que él lo aprecia mucho más. Se sentía tan bien simplemente recostarnos abrazados en el sofa, Jake aprovecha siempre para decirme cosas tiernas, cosa que me incomoda, ya que me encantaría decirle lo mismo. En cabio Edward.. Edward era totalmente distinto, era muy serio, aunque también muy dulce cuando estabamos solos, no solía ir a mi casa ya que no le cae muy bien a Charlie, pero siempre estaba corriendo riesgos, yo, y sobre todo su familia al yo exponerlos y que se revele que son vampiros.

¿En que piensas? ¿Bells? -repitió cuando se dió cuenta de que yo estaba en mi mundo- Tierra llamando a Bella -dijo divertido- probandooo.  
Ja ja, muy gracioso, simplemente.. pensaba en que me gusta estar contigo -en parte era cierto, era lo que pensaba, evitando la parte de Edward-  
A mi también me gusta estar contigo, lo sabés muy bien -dijo cuando disminuimos la velocidad, habíamos llegado-

Cuando entramos Billy no estaba, había ido a pasar un rato en la casa de Sue.  
Bien ¿que desea señorita? -dijo Jake con voz de mozo-  
Lo que tu quieras Jake -le contesté, ansiosa por ver que era lo que preparaba-  
De acuerdo.. ¡sale un almuerzo al estilo Jake! -contestó divertido-

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

¿Que les pareció? ¡No sean malos! Es mi primer fic de esta pareja, y escuchando una canción se me ocurrió la idea. Espero que les guste, se aceptan criticas constructivas :D

Herms.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. La propuesta

**ESTOY MUCHO MEJOR SIN TI**

* * *

No necesito aclarar, pero los personajes NO me pertenecen, son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer.

Lo único que me pertenece es la libertad para escribir historias con estos personajes, así que espero que les guste.

* * *

DISCULPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAS. Si que me he retrasado con el fic, pero estaba a full con los exámenes finales y esas cosas, yey, ya me gradué =D!

* * *

Cuando entramos Billy no estaba, había ido a pasar un rato en la casa de Sue.

Bien ¿que desea señorita? -dijo Jake con voz de mozo-

Lo que tu quieras Jake -le contesté, ansiosa por ver que era lo que preparaba-

De acuerdo... ¡sale un almuerzo al estilo Jake! -contestó divertido-

El tiempo pasó rápido. Jacob cocinaba una deliciosa tortilla acompañada por churrascos. Mientras lo hacía yo, para variar, estaba sumergida en mi mundo. ¡Maldición! ¿Hasta cuando podía seguir así? El te dejo Bella, entiéndelo. -me decía una voz en mi. Era algo que tenía que aceptar. El se fue, volví a pensar y las lágrimas empezaron a correr por mis mejillas. Esperaba que Jake no me viera así, pero fue demasiado tarde, cuando me limpiaba las lagrimas Jake acababa de dejar los paltos sobre la mesa...

Bells... -fue lo único que dijo Jacob antes de rodearme con sus brazos- por favor ya no estés así... -me dijo mirándome a los ojos y secando mis lagrimas, a lo cuál yo solo lloré más fuerte - Bella,... lo sé -dijo poniendo un tono de voz más duro- ¿es por esa asquerosa sanguijuela, verdad? -yo solo asentí y Jacob bajó la mirada- Bella, sabes que él no era bueno para ti, ¿que clase de persona dice amarte y te deja en el medio del bosque diciendo solamente que ya no te quiere? Bells entiéndelo, ese chupasangre no te quiere, en cambio yo... yo prometo hacer lo que sea, lo que tu quieras con tal de verte sonreír de nuevo -me lo dijo con su rostro más cerca del mío y sonriendo de esa forma que a mi me gusta, de esa forma radiante, cálida, tan diferente a Edward- ¿Me prometes que no llorarás más por él? ¿Si? -dijo haciendo tiernamente un pucherito, al cuál no me pude resistir, ¡desprendía olas de ternura! y no pude hacer más que sonreír-

Jajaja claro Jake -sonreí nuevamente- te lo prometo.

¡Genial! Ahora... ¿comemos? ¡Muero de hambre! -dijo Jake con una mano en su estómago, el cuál acto seguido rugió-

Por supuesto -respondí y comimos tranquilamente. No paraba de mirar a Jake -ni él a mi- Era tan dulce, tan tierno, tan lindo... esos ojos llenos de ternura...esa sonrisa tan dulce...esos músculos tan marcados...sus brazos... ¡Para Bella! ¿En qué estás pensando?, sacudí mi cabeza y seguí comiendo, pero los pensamientos no paraban. Tosí. Es verdad, Jake siempre me había gustado, y yo lo amaba... bueno... no como a... él....pero él no volvería, y yo se que Jake sería incapaz de hacer algo que me haga daño, así como yo sería incapaz de dañarlo a él, por eso es que trataba de alejarme cuando Jake se me aproximaba mucho o cuando me daba cuenta que las cosas significaban distinto para él que para mí... ¿pero que pasaría si...?... Podría darle una oportunidad a Jake... Ya sabía que no me iba a olvidar totalmente de Edward, el ya forma parte de mi... pero no podía seguir negándome la felicidad por alguien a quien no le importo, y tampoco negarle al felicidad a alguien que quiero con locura como lo es Jake. Si. Le daría una oportunidad a Jake.

Entre tantos pensamientos había terminado de comer, miré a Jake y sonreí al pensar nuevamente que le daría una oportunidad. Jake seguía comiendo y sonrió al verme tan feliz.

¡Bueno! ¿Tan rica estaba la comida que sonríes así Bells? ¡Debo cocinar más seguido, eh! -dijo y no pude evitar reír con él-

¡Si! ¡Estaba deliciosa! -dije- Oye Jake... ¿re… recuerdas cuando humm... cuando fuimos al cine a ver aquella película de zombis... con Mike? El día que tu... humm... bueno. Ya sabes… te convertiste en hombre lobo...

Claro que lo recuerdo Bells -sonrió- ¿Por qué?

Bueno es que... ¿te gustaría ir al cine hoy? -dije rápidamente, Jake me miro sorprendido por mi reacción, yo que siempre evitaba esas salidas con él, invitándolo, es una buena razón para sorprenderse –

¡Claro! –Dijo entusiasmado- ¿Puedo preguntar por qué ese cambio de humor repentino? –se burló-

-Me sonrojé- Es que… simplemente voy a hacer caso a lo que me dices Jake, tienes razón, no puedo seguir mal por Ed…-suspiré, aún me costaba pronunciar su nombre- él.

¡Por fin Bella! –Dijo aún con más entusiasmo- ¿Y qué quieres ir a ver? ¿Otra de zombis? –dijo simulando ser uno-

¡No por supuesto que no! –Dije rápidamente- No soportaría ver de de nuevo sangre por todos lados. Tenía pensado algo como… mmm... "Our brightest love" ¿Qué te parece?

Esa estaría genial –Dijo con un brillo especial en los ojos, se lo que estaba pensando, y me avergonzaba pensar lo mismo, sentí como me sonrojaba- ¿Tienes planeado algún día en especial? Porque si quieres… puedo dejarle una nota a Billy y vamos esta misma noche ¿qué dices?

¡Si por supuesto! –cuanto más tiempo pase con Jake sería mejor, no sentiría ese agujero en mi pecho- Déjame ir a casa a cambiarme y… ¿nos vemos a las 19?

A las 19 entonces Bella –hizo una reverencia- ¿La paso a buscar doncella?

Humm… -dudé- Mejor nos encontramos allí ¿de acuerdo? –Por más tiempo que quisiera pasar con Jake, también quería unos minutos para pensar-

Ahí nos vemos entonces –sentenció-.

* * *

Si, lo sé, no soy especialista en hacer capítulos largos, pero lo intento! Prometo hacer más largo el siguiente! Jajaja.

Y sabe, quejas, dudas, criticas constructivas, todo sirve.

¡Saludos!

Herms.


	3. cine, besos y dudas

**ESTOY MUCHO MEJOR SIN TI**

* * *

No necesito aclarar, pero los personajes NO me pertenecen, son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer.

Lo único que me pertenece es la libertad para escribir historias con estos personajes, así que espero que les guste.

* * *

Graciaaaaaas! Por los Reviews! No me esperaba tantos a las horas de subirlo , muchas gracias =)!  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Estaba sumergida en mis pensamientos manejando hacía el cine de Port Ángeles y a punto de sufrir un ataque de nervios. Me dije a mi misma que le daría una oportunidad a Jacob Black pero no quería ser yo al que tomara la iniciativa. Bueno, eso no sería problema ya que Jake utiliza todas las oportunidades que tiene para acercarse a mí. Pero de igual modo estaba nerviosa.

Me había puesto una remera blanca, unos jeans y unas sandalias negras. Mi cabello lo había dejado suelto como siempre, pero con una vincha (*). No me había maquillado demasiado, no me gusta mucho hacerlo, simplemente me había puesto un poco de delineador, rimel y un brillo en los labios.

Miré el reloj. Faltaban 15 minutos para las 19, estaba bien, ya estaba llegando y veía a Jake apoyado contra su auto. Sonrió al verme llegar.

Estacioné con cuidado y corrí hacia Jake.

¡Bella estás hermosa! –Dijo al verme y abrazándome fuerte… que ganas tenía de quedarme un buen rato así… - Ya saqué los boletos –me dijo enseñándomelos y deshaciendo ese abrazo que tanto quería-

¡Jake! –Suspiré enfadada- Sabes que no me gustan los regalos, aparte, fui yo la que te invité, yo debería pagarlos.

Oh vamos Bells, ¿no te enojes si? –dijo haciendo un pucherito. Imposible resistirse- Justamente. Tú hiciste la invitación así que yo quería comprar los boletos, tú si quieres puedes comprar las palomitas y los refrescos.

De acuerdo… -Jake siempre me convencía-

Fui a comprar un paquete grande de palomitas y dos refrescos medianos. Estábamos entrando a la sala cuando sentí una descarga eléctrica recorrer mi cuerpo cuando Jake me agarro de la mano para pasar entre la gente a nuestros asientos.

Cada parte de mi temblaba nerviosamente, no entendía por qué, ni tampoco sabía que hacer. Por suerte no tuve que pensar mucho ya que apenas nos sentamos empezó la película.

La estaba pasando muy bien a decir verdad, creí que no soportaría ver una película romántica luego de que Edward se fue… pero el agujero en mi pecho ni siquiera había amenazado con abrirse.

Jake tenía su mano en el posa brazo esperando a que yo lo agarre, tal como unos meses atrás cuando vinimos con Mike. Lo hice sin pensar y tomé su mano, a lo que Jake pareció sorprenderse por un momento y luego sonrió aún mirando la pantalla y estrechando suavemente mi mano con la de él.

Llego el momento del beso en la película y fue algo incómodo, los actores se besaban dulcemente y Jake giró su cabeza a la derecha para mirarme. Sabía lo que quería, yo también lo quería pero no ahora, no me sentía preparada y mi corazón latía con fuerza, a lo cuál solo respondí mirándolo con una sonrisa tímida.

Jake me soltó la mano y la pasó alrededor de mis hombros y yo me recosté en su hombro.

Era una sensación muy linda, quería quedarme así por mucho tiempo, pero al pasar de unos minutos la película terminó y tuvimos que salir de la sala.

Woow! Estuvo muy buena la verdad para ser una película romántica –dijo Jake-

Sip, la verdad que sí. –Respondí- No le tenía mucha fe que digamos –reí-

Jake permaneció en silencio durante unos segundos mientras caminábamos hacía el estacionamiento, cuando llegamos a mi camioneta Jake me empujo suavemente contra la puerta de esta y quedé atrapada entre la puerta de la camioneta y sus brazos. Mi corazón latía con fuerza, Jake se acercó hasta quedar a unos centímetros de mí, levanté un poco la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos –Jake realmente era alto- y eso ocasionó que nuestros labios se rozaran, nuevamente sentí esas miles de descargas eléctricas recorriendo todo mi ser y Jake cerraba los ojos.

Bella… -fue lo único que dijo Jake antes de presionar sus labios contra los míos-

Le correspondí como no creí que sería capaz. Al principio con un poco de miedo, ya que eso son eran los labios que tanto extrañaba, pero si con deseo porque eran los labios de la persona a la cuál quería besar, de la persona que me había sacado de esa depresión, de la persona que siempre estuvo allí conmigo estos 6 meses, la que sonreía y sentía que se paraba el mundo, mi sol personal, no podía vivir sin él.

Estuvimos besándonos un largo rato hasta que nos separamos simplemente porque necesitábamos aire. Lo abracé con fuerza y Jake besó mi cabello.

Te amo Bella –dijo separándose un poco de mi y mirándome a los ojos.

También te amo mi Jake –dije respondiendo con una sonrisa sincera-

Nunca te dejaré, lo juro, no soy como ese asqueroso chupas- -no pudo continuar ya que le puse un dedo en los labios-

Jake, no arruines el momento –dije-

Lo siento –dijo poniendo su cara de "jamás rompí un plato" y besándome el dedo-

Jajaja no hay problema –le guiñé un ojo- Pero creo que debería ir yendo o Charlie se preocupará… -dije sin ganas- ¿nos vemos mañana? –Pregunté mientras subía a mi camioneta-

¿Mañana? –Respondió Jake con picardía en sus ojos-

Si… ¿tienes algo que hacer? ¿Patrullar con la manada? -¿Qué planeaba?

No…-sonrió- simplemente… tenía pensado otra cosa –se recostó en la puerta de mi camioneta y lo miré incrédula, algo se traía entre manos, apostaría lo que quiera.

Jacob, dilo. –Le pregunté intentando seriedad-

Simplemente… no cerraría le ventana de tu habitación si fuera tú –sonrió aún más y cuando pude contestar había subido a su auto y se había marchado. Realmente me sorprendió, había entrado en mi habitación en las noches varias veces, desde que me dijo que era un hombre lobo… Bueno, en realidad no me lo dijo pero me dio pistas para adivinarlo. Pero siempre que venía me encontraba llorando por culpa de Edward, y me abrazaba. No hacía nada más… Simplemente nos quedábamos así un rato y el tenía que volver con Sam.

¿Qué se traería entre manos para esta noche?

Llegué a casa y encontré a Charlie mirando un partido de baseball.

¿Qué tal te fue con Jake? –Gritó mientras yo subía las escaleras a darme una ducha- Billy me dijo que salieron al cine.

¡Bien! –Contesté cerrando la puerta del baño- ¡Voy a darme una ducha y me voy a acostar, estoy agotada! –continué diciendo-

De acuerdo, Buenas Noches. –fue lo único que dijo.

A Papá le agradaba Jake, mucho más que Edward. En realidad, cualquier le agradaba antes que Edward, nuca le había caído muy bien, y mucho menos luego de que… bueno, de que se fue.

Termine de darme esa ducha que tanto necesitaba –a pesar de la lluvia hacía mucho calor- y me puse un pijama que no solía usar, era blanco, una musculosa y un short, tenía demasiado calor para ponerme el top y el pantalón que solía usar normalmente.

Sequé un poco mi cabello con la toalla y lo peiné, pero lo dejé suelto como siempre.

Estaba guardando la ropa que me había quitado para bañarme cuando sentí un ruido detrás de mí.

Era Jake, que acababa de entrar por la ventana.

Te preparaste para esperarme, ¿eh? –Dijo con una sonrisa rodeándome la cintura con sus brazos-

Ja-ja, egocéntrico –le dije riendo y perdiéndome en esos ojos café- ¿Qué te traes entre manos?

Nada, simplemente quería pasar la noche abrazado a la persona que amo –dijo de forma tan dulce que creí derretirme-

Ven –le dije y nos sentamos en mi cama- ¿Qué le has dicho a Sam sobre quedarte aquí? ¿No te necesita para alguna ronda?

-No… ya hicimos una ronda cuando llegué y… no fue necesario decirle nada, recuerda que en nuestra forma de lobo podemos leernos los pensamientos

-Es verdad… -me sonrojé, por más que no fuera la gran cosa, me avergonzaba que Jake haya estado pensando en nosotros dos abrazados en mi cama, si los chicos vieron esa imagen no quería saber que es lo que habían podido pensar…

Pero el beso de Jake me sacó de mis pensamientos. Comenzó siendo un beso tierno, como el de hoy en el estacionamiento, pero cada vez se fue volviendo más y más salvaje, su lengua se enredaba con la mía y sus manos me aferraban de la cintura.

Cuando rompimos el beso en busca de oxígeno Jake habló:

Bella, sos lo más hermoso que me ha pasado, en serio… a veces… reo que tengo que agradecer al chup—Edward por haberse marchado –paró a ver mi expresión- lo siento, no lo quiero decir de esa forma, solo que si el no se hubiese ido, no podría besarte como ahora –dijo y me dio un suave beso en los labios-

Era verdad, me dolía pensarlo pero creo que yo también debía agradecer a Edward por eso. Me gustaría que no se haya ido pero si no lo hubiese echo, no le hubiese dado la oportunidad a Jake… y la verdad que me gusta habérsela dado. Jake era tan lindo, ¿lindo? ¡Hermoso!, y me amaba, y sabía que él no sería capaz de herirme.

Es… como si me hubiese imprimado –clic, lo recordé, imprimación, Jake podría imprimarse y me dejaría… como Edward- Aunque no lo sé, es demasiado intenso lo que siento por ti Bella, no me puedo imaginar algo más fuerte…-me miró a los ojos, mis lagrimas empezaban a salir- ¿Bella? ¿Qué sucede?

La…la imprimación Jake –sollocé- te vas a imprimar y me vas a dejar, ¡y no quiero que me dejes! –rayos, eso si que sonó muy egoísta- No lo digo de egoísta, pero, es que te amo Jake, y ya me dejaron, no quiero que tu lo hagas…

Jamás lo haré Bella, te amo demasiado, y no creo que haya algo más fuerte –me beso en los labios y luego de besarnos un buen rato nos quedamos dormidos-

¿Qué les pareció?  
¿Jake se imprimará?

Dejen sus reviews!

Besos, Herms.


	4. Imprimación

**ESTOY MUCHO MEJOR SIN TI**

* * *

No necesito aclarar, pero los personajes NO me pertenecen, son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer.

Lo único que me pertenece es la libertad para escribir historias con estos personajes, así que espero que les guste.

Muchas gracias nuevamente por los Review! La verdad que me animan a seguirlo escribiendo =) jajaja, haré todo lo posible por no demorar en publicar los capítulos.

En este hay una sorpresita….

* * *

Me desperté y espere que no haya sido un sueño. _Me voy a dar vuelta para comprobarlo_ me dije a mi misma, pero tenía miedo de ver que Jake no estaba a mi lado y descubrir que solo fue un sueño. _Ya Bella, no te cuesta nada, solo gírate y fíjate si esta ahí_, me volví a repetir. Conté hasta tres deseando con todo mí ser encontrar a Jake a mi lado y así fue. Suspiré aliviada. No había sido un sueño después de todo y Jake estaba a mi lado durmiendo pacíficamente, es tan tierno cuando lo hace. Apenas pase mi mano sobre su mejilla, Jake abrió los ojos y sonrió con esa sonrisa radiante, radiante como un sol, como mi propio sol.

Buenos días Bella –me dijo aún con voz de dormido, se desperezó y se alzó acercó un poco a mi para besarme en los labios- ¿Cómo has dormido?

Bien –conteste- aunque me asuste un poco esta mañana... cuando creí que nada de esto había sucedido y que era un sueño… -dije tímidamente, seguro Jake creía que era una tonta-

Jajaj –rió Jake- eres mi sueño hecho realidad Bells –me dijo depositando un beso en mi frente, Jake era muy dulce, realmente estaba feliz de haber decidido darle la oportunidad-

¿Tienes algún plan para hoy? –le dije bostezando-

A decir verdad, tengo que ir a patrullar con la manada, ya sabes –dijo sin ganas- pero el sábado podríamos ir a pasar la tarde en la casa de Emily y Sam, ¿Qué opinas?

Mmm –dudé por un momento, faltaban 2 días para el sábado y yo tenía que ponerme al día con algunos trabajos del instituto, así que estaría bien- Claro, me encantará ver a Emily. –admití, la verdad que era la única persona con la que podía hablar de cualquier tema, refiriéndome a vampiros y licántropos, aparte de Jake y la manada, y sobre cosas de chicas-

Pero el rugido del estómago de Jake me sacó de mis pensamientos.

Ups, creo que tengo hambre –dijo tocándose la barriga-

No lo había notado –dije sarcástica y riéndome- Ven, bajemos que preparo algo de comer y también le preparo el almuerzo a Charlie.

Estaba preparando pescado frito, no prepararía el desayuno ya que era muy tarde, y si mi padre venía, podía decirle que Jake vino a almorzar, no me gustaría explicarle que se quedó a dormir.

Jake, como era de saber, se terminó la comida apenas di el tercer bocado, nos quedamos charlando sobre los planes de la manada y yo le dije que seguía con miedo respecto a Victoria, pero hacía bastante tiempo no teníamos señales de ella, no se si era bueno o malo.

Cuando terminé de comer metí el almuerzo de Charlie en la heladera para que se lo caliente cuando venga, Jake se fue –no sin antes despedirse de mí con un dulce beso en los labios- a la Push a reunirse con los demás. Me esperaban unos dos días largos estudiando, y sin Jake.

* * *

Estaba aburrida, me había puesto a estudiar un poco de cada materia y me sabía todos los temas de memoria. Esto de la partida de Edward me había echo concentrarme mucho más en los estudios, ya que al intentar despejarme, los trabajos para los cuales tenía un mes de plazo de entrega, a la semana los tenía terminados. Entonces, nunca tenía demasiado que estudiar, pero igual no había terminado el informe de literatura sobre "La cantante calva". Personalmente me gustaba mucho el teatro, y como los actores se compenetraban tanto en sus papeles para sentir lo que siente el personaje y tratar de reflejar al máximo lo que los autores quisieron expresar.

Si bien "La cantante calva" no es algo de lo que se requiera demasiada experiencia actoral, también tenías que saber interpretar esa ingenuidad que tenían los personajes, como el matrimonio Martín del tren, que a pesar de vivir juntos, no se conocían.

Terminé de escribir mi informe y miré el reloj, aún faltaba 1 hora para ir a lo de Emily.

* * *

**Jacob's PoV.**

Ya había terminado de patrullar y decidí darme una ducha, el calor y la humedad realmente no eran una buena combinación para correr, sea en forma de lobo o humana.

Últimamente no habíamos tenido rastro de Victoria, pero de lo que si habíamos tenido rastro y aún o le había dicho a Bella –ni planeaba decírselo aún- era de los otros chupasangre… los Cullen…

No era un rastro muy fuerte, sino uno bastante débil, como que no decidieron quedarse –mejor- pero venían de vez en cuando… me preguntaba por qué… Pero ya, lo que menos quería hacer era ponerme a pensar en los chupasangre.

Terminé de bañarme y como aún faltaba un buen rato para ir a lo de Emily me dispuse a comer un bocadillo. Patrullar me daba hambre. Me había preparado un simple sándwich con jamón, queso, mayonesa, ketchup, un huevo frito, tomate, lechuga, mostaza, aceitunas, y un vaso de agua para refrescarme. Nada muy cargado.

Ya se había echo la hora que me iba a encontrar con Bella, con mi Bella… que bien que sonaba eso. Mi Bella. Desde niños nos conocemos y siempre la quise, pero este último tiempo, cuando el asqueroso chupasangre la dejó, me enamoró, era lo más especial que tenía, la amaba.

Fui caminando a lo de Emily y Sam, no quedaba tan lejos de mi casa, y el día seguía húmedo, en realidad no era raro, era muy común que por estos lados siempre este nublado o lloviendo, y hablando de roma, no llegué ala esquina cuando se largó a llover. Me eché a correr lo más rápido que pude y cuando estaba llegando la vi…

Nunca había sentido esto antes, pero al ver a Bella sentí como millones de cables que estaban desconectados se conectaran a la misma vez, el corazón me latía con fuerza, sentí que mi único motivo de vivir era ella que estaba ahí parada con una mirada expectante, me sentí flotar, era como que el tiempo se había parado, como si mi mundo fuera ella, mi mundo era ella, era todo lo que me importaba, me perdí en sus ojos y tuve ganas de abrazarla y no soltara jamás, no me alejaría jamás de ella. Era una sensación hermosa, extraña y hermosa, nunca había sentido algo así, yo la amaba, pero eso, eso era más, sentía que la palabra no alcanzaba. Era como si me hubiese… me había imprimado.

No lo podía creer, es verdad que le dije a Bella que no me imprimaría, pero tenía el miedo de hacerlo y dejarla, no soportaría lastimarla… y ahora me imprimé de ella, ella no lo había notado pero Paul y Quil que estaban allí afuera parecieron darse cuenta más rápido que Bella.

Wooow, parece que Jake también eh! Era cuestión de tiempo! –Reía Quil codeando a Paul-

Nuestro pequeño Jake a crecido –bromeaba Paul fingiendo llorar- Ya imprimó.

Yo solo sonreía, pero miré a Bella que tenía una cara de confusión y miedo inexplicable, cuando me estaba acercando a ella largó a llorar. Sentí que se me partía el corazón.

Bella… -le dije y la abracé-

Lo sabía… sabía que imprimarías…-dijo Bella llorando con más fuerza-

Si… pasó hace unos segundos –dije y sentí como aumentaba su llanto-

Y.. de quién es? –Dijo intentando no llorar y mirándome a los ojos-

¿De veras quieres saber? –dije divertido, me gustaba pelarla-

Si… -dijo intentando no quebrar la voz-

Esta bien… -le respondí y la besé en los labios, ella me miraba sin entender porque la había besado- de ti.

Bella se quedó mirándome durante unos segundos y lo único que hizo fue saltar en mis brazos y besarme con pasión, a lo cuál, obviamente, respondí sin dudar ni un solo segundo.

Tuvimos que separarnos ni bien empezamos ya que Paul y Quil habían empezado a chiflarnos. Son unos aguafiestas.

Eh que no quiero ser padrino aún –dijo Paul bromeando- Tengo que ir a comprar el traje.

Tampoco lo serás –dije contestándole secamente por habernos interrumpido-

¿Viste? Te dije que me elegiría a mi –le dijo Quil- Me debes 5 dólares, te dije que cuando se imprime el padrino sería yo.

¿En serio Jake? ¿De veras prefieres a Quil que a mi? –Dijo Paul haciendo pucherito-

No, simplemente es que ninguno será el padrino –dije divertido y entré a la casa de Emily mientras seguían discutiendo-

Entramos a lo de Emily, y luego de contarles al noticia y sentarnos en la mesa a comer los bocadillos que nos preparó Emily, me surgió una duda. Yo conocía a Bella desde niños, y tan solo hace unos meses que soy un licántropo, como es que recién imprimo de Bella y no cuando recién me transformé por primera vez. Decidí preguntarle a Sam.

Hey Sam –lo llamé- tú que… ya sabes, fuiste el primero en transformarte y estás más enterado de esto que nosotros, ¿como es que si conozco a Bella desde que somos niños, y hace unos meses por primera vez me transformé no imprime de ella, e imprimé ahora tres meses luego? Creí que la imprimación era cuando recién mirabas a quién sería tu amor.

Es muy simple Jake –me respondió Sam- Cuando te transformaste por primera vez, por más enamorado de Bella que estuvieras, sabías que ella lo iba a preferir a Edward, y lo estabas aceptando. Cuando Edward se marchó creció la posibilidad en ti de estar con ella, y ahora que se corresponden mutuamente imprimaste.

Ya veo –respondí con una sonrisa y besé a Bella- Te amo…

Yo también te amo Jake –me dijo con una sonrisa y antes de que nos volviéramos a besar, Paul y Quil empezaban a toser-

¡Maldición! ¿Siempre van a hacer eso? –les pregunte-

¡Si! –Dijeron los dos a la misma vez-

Pero antes de tirarles el bocadillo que tenía en la mano por la cabeza, sentí un olor asqueroso. Los Cullen estaban en el bosque.

* * *

¿Qué les pareció?

Dejen Reviews y díganme!

Besos

Herms.


	5. Estoy mucho mejor sin ti

**ESTOY MUCHO MEJOR SIN TI**

* * *

No necesito aclarar, pero los personajes NO me pertenecen, son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer.

Lo único que me pertenece es la libertad para escribir historias con estos personajes, así que espero que les guste.

Gracias por los Review! Y respondo una preguntita que me hicieron:

**maxy_oneill:** Si, Bella también imprimó de él, se supone que las imprimaciones son mutuas, siempre son correspondidas.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Jacob's PoV**

¡Demonios! –Pensé- ¿Es que acaso no nos pueden dejar en paz? Miré a Paul, Quil, Embry, Seth y Sam, los cuáles me miraban atentamente, creo que pensaron exactamente lo mismo que yo, y no había echo falta estar en forma de lobo para darnos cuenta de eso. Por su parte, Bella y Emily nos miraban extrañados, rayos, no quería decirle a Bella que su sanguijuela había vuelto.

En parte no me preocupaba, ya que siempre las imprimaciones son correspondidas, pero ¿si esta no lo era? _No. No podía ser_. Dejé de pensar en tonterías y pensé en lo único que me importaba en ese momento: Bella. Por más que ella me correspondiera, no podía dejar que sufra de nuevo por ese Cullen.

Paul, Quil, acompáñenme. –Dijo Sam y me miro fugazmente para que yo no me opusiera, alo que asentí- Ya volvemos –Dijo y desapareció con ellos en el bosque.

Jake –preguntó Bella extrañada- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Es… Victoria? –Dijo dejándome ver el miedo en sus ojos-

No… -Respondí- Desearía que fuera ella, pero no lo es.

Bella me miró con más curiosidad.

Son los Cullen –sentencié y me embutí otro panecillo-

¿QUÉ? –Saltó Bella- Pe-pero ellos se habían ido, ¿que hacen aquí?

Eso es lo mismo que me pregunto, ¿porque esas asquerosas sanguijuelas no se quedaron donde estaban y vienen aquí solo para molestar? –respondí molesto-

**Bella's PoV**

_Los Cullen habían vuelto_–era lo único que pensaba, si bien era un momento que había deseado desde que Edward se fue, me sorprendió a mi misma no estar contenta con la noticia. Creo que no tenía motivo por el cuál estarlo, ni tampoco por el cuál estar enfadada. Creo que con la única que me agradaría hablar es con Alice, ya que en el instituto la había extrañado bastante. Habían dicho que se habían tenido que mudar por el nuevo trabajo de Carlisle, por el cuál el resto del año la pase solamente charlando con Ángela, y Mike cuando se incluía en nuestras charlas. Pero cuando Ángela faltaba por algún motivo, me sentía totalmente sola, y extrañaba hablar con Alice, extrañaba sus locuras por las compras, cosa que a mi no me fascinaba pero no me molestaría hablar.

Emmett… bueno, Emmett era como mi hermano mayor, extrañaba sus abrazos efusivos y sus bromas. Rosalie, en realidad a ella no la extrañaba, nunca había tenido un buen trato con ella, ya sabía por qué yo no le agradaba, pero jamás se mostraba feliz cuando yo estaba cerca.

Con Jasper solía hablar cuando estaba con Alice y el se aparecía. Me caía bien, aunque tampoco teníamos mucho sobre que hablar.

Edward… ¿Cómo tenía que reaccionar sobre que vuelva? Lo único que sabía es que ya no sentía eso que sentía por él. Eso que me hizo estar prácticamente en estado de zombie durante varios meses. Eso que temí no volver a sentir por nadie más y que ahora siento por Jake. Porque Edward me había echo sufrir demasiado, y como dice el dicho "_Nadie merece tus lagrimas, y el que las merezca nunca te hará llorar_". Solo quería saber sus motivos para volver.

Un apretón en mi mano me sacó de mis pensamientos –miré a Jake-

Lo siento –le dije sonriendo- solo… pensaba.

¿En que pensabas Bella? –me preguntó intrigado-

En nada importante –mentí, pero no se me daba bien mentir, así que agregué antes de que Jake se diera cuenta- solo quisiera saber porqué volvieron, nada más. –sonreí, Jake me devolvió su sonrisa radiante-

Nada te alejara de mi Bella, nada. –Dijo y me besó apasionadamente en los labios-

Jamás dejaría que algo me aleje de ti –le respondí luego de separar nuestros labios-

Paul y Quil volvieron rápidamente y se sentaron con nosotros.

¿Y bien? –Preguntó Jake con impaciencia- ¿Qué querían?

Esta todo bien Jake –respondió Sam con un tono bastante tranquilo- Solo quieren hablar con Bella.

Sentí todas las miradas sobre mí y me puse bastante incómoda. ¿Querían hablar conmigo? ¿Sobre qué?

Pues no hablará con ellos si no quiere –Dijo Jake, la verdad es que m intrigaba saber que querían-

Jake, eso no lo decides tú –Le dijo Sam, mirándome y Jake bufó- ¿Bella?

Eh… a decir verdad…me gustaría ver que es lo que quieren h hablar conmigo –miré a Jake- si no te molesta…

Sabes que no me agradan para nada esos chupasangre, pero no voy a impedir que hables con ellos si eso es lo que quieres –dijo Jake sonriéndome con sinceridad, diablos que estaba enamorada de él!, a lo cuál sonreí y le di un beso en la comisura de los labios- Pero yo te acompañaré –añadió-

De acuerdo, pero la charla no puede ser aquí, recuerden el tratado, lo mejor será llevar a Bella a su casa ya que nosotros tampoco podemos ir al territorio de los Cullen –dijo Sam-

Bueno, vayamos yendo –dijo Jake y nos encaminamos a mi chevy, el cuál Jake condujo-

Llegamos y casi quedo paralizada. Ahí estaba. Alice estaba parada en la puerta de mi casa con una sonrisa y Charlie estaba al lado.

Bajé del auto cuidando de no caerme, no quería perder mi charla con Alice porque me había roto algo cayéndome de mi propio auto.

Jake me acompañó hasta la puerta arrugando un poco la nariz, pero mi padre comenzó antes de que pudiéramos decir algo.

Dice que quiere hablar contigo. En realidad Edward también había venido pero le dije que con que se volviese a aparecer por aquí luego de lo que te hizo, no me importaría ir a la cárcel, pero le daría una buena golpiza, por lo cuál acepto lo mejor, irse. –Dijo mi padre con un tono sobre protector- Me voy a la comisaría, pórtense bien. –dijo antes de subirse a la patrulla y marcharse-

Bueno en ese caso… entremos –dije-

Si, pero no quiero hablar con este cachorro escuchando –dijo Alice mirando con desgana a Jacob-

Oye sanguijuela ¿a quién llamas cachorro? –Respondió Jake con agresividad-

¡Ya! ¡No peleen!... Jake, ¿te animas a esperarnos aquí abajo mientras vamos a mi habitación? –le dije a Jake-

De acuerdo… pero procura no demorarte mucho, no me agrada la idea de dejarte con una sanguijuela a solas –contestó y me besó en los labios ante la mirada atónita de Alice-

Subimos las escaleras rápidamente, obviamente ella con mucha más gracia y delicadeza que yo, pero eso no importaba, Quería saber que era lo que sucedía.

Ese beso es de algo que también debemos hablar –me dijo Alice sentándose en mi cama, pero no demoré y la fui a abrazar fuertemente. La había extrañado muchísimo- Ya, ya –dijo Alice respondiendo mi abrazo- No me iré a ningún lado, lo prometo –dijo deshaciéndose del mismo-

Ahora dime… -dijo mirándome- ¿a que se debió ese beso con el chucho?

Es que somos novios –le dije sonrojándome, Alice pareció muy sorprendida-

Pero ¿y Edward? –Fue lo único que pronunció- ¡ustedes se aman! ¡Se pondrá muy mal cuando se entere!.. ¡Ah, claro! ¿Estás con el chucho para no lastimarlo, no? Digo, ahora que volvió Edward…

No Alice… -dije en voz baja- no voy a volver con Edward, yo amo a Jacob.

Alice soltó una risa que me molestó.

Bella, ¿te das cuenta de lo que dices? -dijo divertida-

Por supuesto –respondí ya enfadada- No voy a volver con Edward. Yo amo a Jacob. ¡Estamos imprimados! –respondí, aunque no sabía si esa palabra existía, pero Alice la había entendido-

Bella... –dijo Alice abriendo los ojos más aún- Creo que es mejor que se lo digas tu a Edward, esta viniendo para acá –miró la ventana y allí estaba Edward, de un salto entró a mi habitación-

Ups, creo que hago un mal trío. Adiós Bella, nos veremos pronto, lo sé –me guiñó un ojo y salió de mi habitación-

Allí estaba yo, sentada en la cama viendo como el ex amor de mi vida se plantaba frente a mí.

No sabía que decirle, su mirada lo expresaba todo: había leído los pensamientos de Alice cuando venía para aquí, quizás fue por eso que vino.

_You've told me_

_There's no need_

_To talk it out 'cause it's to late_

_To proceed, and slowly_

_I took your words and walked away_

_No look__ing back, I won't regret, no,_

_I'll find my way, I'm broken_

_But still I have to say…._

Bella… déjame explicarte en realidad por que me fui –dijo con dolor-

Ya lo dijiste todo el día que te marchaste Edward, dijiste que no me querías –dije con dolor recordando lo duras que fueron esas palabras para mí-

No fue el verdadero motivo –miraba el piso y eso me sorprendió, generalmente Edward solía hablarme mirándome a los ojos- Bella, tenía miedo que te cansaras de mi, de que te haga pasar tanto peligro.

Tenías miedo de poner en peligro a tu familia y te fuiste sin dejar rastro, _como si nunca hubieses existido _–cité, realmente me dolía ser tan dura con Edward-

Bella, por favor, me preocupaba poner en riesgo a mi familia, pero no me preocupaba más que saber que tu no estabas feliz, que no eras feliz conmigo, _cuando te dije que no te quería, fue la más negra de las blasfemias _–frunció la frente, estaba diciendo la verdad, pero aún me dolían sus palabras-

¿Pero no recuerdas lo que me hiciste sentir en el bosque? Te ibas con tu familia y no había que discutirlo, no querías verme, no querías que vaya contigo. Te fuiste y me abandonaste por 6 meses, Edward. –Sentí como las lagrimas empezaban a correr por mis mejillas- Yo amo a Jacob.

_It's alright, it's ok_

_I'm so much better without you_

_I won't be sorry_

_It's alright, it's ok_

_So don't you bother what I do_

_No matter what you say_

_I won't return, our bridge has burned down_

_I'm stronger now,_

_Alright, ok, I'm so much better without you,_

_I won't be sorry_

No comprendo como no entiendes el peligro que corres al estar con un licántropo –Dijo Edward- son sumamente inestables se pueden enfadar y saldrás muy lastimada… y moriría si te pasara algo.

No pareció importarte estos seis meses… -dije y vi como el rostro de Edward se fruncía nuevamente- Y Jacob no es peligroso. El sabe controlarse, se transforma a su voluntad.

Un hombre lobo joven no puede transformarse a su voluntad –repitió Edward-

¡El si! ¡El es un gran hombre lobo! –Y me resultó extraño decir eso, pero era la verdad-

Bella… a su lado corres peligro, en cambio yo… yo te puedo proteger, Yo me sé controlar, recuerda que soy "vegetariano" –me lo decía casi suplicando-

¿Pero no corro peligro también contigo? Fue ese el motivo por el que me dejaste… -nuevamente corrían lagrimas por mis mejillas, eran incontrolables-

Es diferente…-me respondió-

_You played me,_

_Betrayed me,_

_Your love was nothing but a game,_

_Portrait a role, you took control, I_

_I couldn't help, but fall_

_So deep, but now I see things clear_

it's alright, it's ok

_I'm so much better without you_

_I won't be sorry_

_It's alright, it's ok_

_So don't you bother what I do_

_No matter what you say_

_I won't return, our bridge has burned down_

_I'm stronger now,_

_Alright, ok, I'm so much better without you,_

_I won't be sorry_

Edward. Jake y yo estamos… imprimados –nuevamente no sabía si existía esa palabra- Yo creí… que te necesitaba… que te amaba. Te amé. Pero eso… cuando te fuiste estuve destruida, no sabía como salir adelante, Charlie me quiso mandar de nuevo a Jacksonville, pero con Jacob me di cuenta de lo que sentía. El siempre estuvo ahí para apoyarme, y nos conocemos desde niños, se que él sería incapaz de hacerme daño –mis lagrimas no paraban de salir, ser tan dura con Edward me destruía, incluso más que cuando me dejó en el bosque-

Bella… -fue lo único que pronuncio y se acercó a mí para acariciarme la mejilla-

La puerta se abrió de golpe y entro Jacob con Alice detrás de él. Me aparte rápidamente de Edward.

Lo siento, el chucho no quiso esperar afuera –dijo Alice-

¡Asquerosa sanguijuela no te bastó con destruirla antes y lo quiere seguir haciendo! –Le gritó Jacob a Edward- ¡No sabes lo que me costó sacarle una sonrisa nuevamente, que se abra, era un zombie! ¡Solo comía y dormía! ¡Charlie estaba muy preocupado! ¡Y ahora, ahora que vuelve a ser la misma Bella de siempre, hermosa, sonriente, llegas tú para destruirla! ¡Si tanto la amas porque no desapareces de nuevo! ¡Ella esta bien conmigo! –las palabras de Jacob eran duras, pero eran verdad. Yo no quería que Edward desaparezca, pero me lastimaban sus palabras. Jacob me abrazó por la cintura.

_Don't waste your fiction tears on me_

_Just save them for someone in need_

_It's way too late, I'm closing the door  
_

Podría jurar que Edward estaba llorando, pero eso era imposible. Edward y Alice se marcharon por la ventana y yo solo me quedé abrazada a Jake fuertemente. Lo amaba, y una parte de mi seguía amando a Edward, pero no tanto como antes. Mi corazón era de Jake.

Te amo Bella… MI Bella –me dijo mirándome a los ojos y sonriéndome, de tal manera que yo sentía que me iba a derretir-

Jake me tomo por el rostro y me besó a apasionadamente, como nunca lo había echo, yo al principio lo respondí despacio, pero luego se volvió más y más apasionado.

Sentí como la mano de Jake me acariciaba la espalda y se posaba en mi cintura, yo sentí la necesidad de recorrer su torso desnudo con mis manos y sentí como Jake ahogaba un gemido en mis labios, y yo le respondí mordiéndole el labio inferior.

Eso pareció gustarle porque luego sentí un crujido y me di cuenta de que había arrancado mi camiseta. Sentía sus manos sobre mi piel y como estas me quemaban. Ya no sabía si era por su temperatura o por la _mía_. Estaba sumamente nerviosa cuando sentí que las manos de Jake iban hacia mi sostén deshaciéndose de él.

Eres hermosa… -fue lo que dijo antes de volver a besarme, y las únicas palabras que dijimos antes de dar rienda suelta a lo que seguía…

_It's alright, it's ok_

_I'm so much better without you_

_I won't be sorry_

_It's alright, it's ok_

_So don't you bother what I do_

_No matter what you say_

_I won't return, our bridge has burned down_

_I'm stronger now,_

_Alright, ok, I'm so much better without you,_

_I won't be sorry_

Te amo Bella –dijo Jake limpiándome el sudor de la cara y besándome tiernamente-

Yo también te amo Jake, _mi_ Jake –le dije admirándolo, era tan hermoso que no me alcanzaban las palabras para describirlo, solo sabía que no podría vivir sin él-

Jake me dio un suave beso en la mejilla y así nos quedamos dormidos….

* * *

Este capitulo si que fue largo eh xD jajaja.

¿Qué les pareció? Se vienen más sorpresas, como ir enganchando algunas cosas de Eclipse…

salu2!

Herms.


End file.
